


Too shy to ask for it

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sex, First Time, I'm Going to Hell, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Underage - Freeform, bathroom blowjob, handjob, lots LOTS, of fluff, too much sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry are very close twin brothers. Everything between them is nothing else but sweet, caring and lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too shy to ask for it

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find our writing on tumblr user zianourrysmut.  
> Warnings for fluff. should this even be a warning.

Liam and harry shared everything. Beds, clothes, plates, girlfriends (they did that once and it turned into a disaster), money, and even showers (mum doesn’t know about that). And sometimes Liam wonders if they really share everything. He looks over at Harry picking at his socks and threads his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry looks up at him with his green eyes (Liam’s are brown he’s sad, that’s one of the things they don’t have in common) and pushes his curls away from his eyelids with his thumb.

“I love you Harry” he says and smiles at the way Harry sucks on his bottom lip and digs a dimple in his cheek because he knows Liam will poke and stroke it. Harry nods because he’s too lazy to speak, and does nothing else but blink up at his twin and grin when Liam puts his finger on his cheek.  
Liam makes them a meal, he throws the freshly cooked pasta into the frying pan and adds the vegetables. Harry loves it when vegies are mixed up with pasta or rice and Liam makes sure to make his special meal every Friday night (because mum goes out with her friends and comes back the next day. It’s always been like this)  
Harry stabs a broccoli on his fork and feeds it to his brother even if Liam also has broccoli in his plate and uses his own fork. He always opens his mouth and lets Harry feed him. He actually hates broccoli and Harry knows it, but it just makes both of them happy that they can share even if the dislike it, as long as the other one’s pleased then everything can carry on.  
Harry makes Liam a cup of tea with no milk and no sugar and does the same for himself even if he has a very sweet tooth. It was a bit weird for sixteen years old identical brothers to never do anything on their own; Always seeking each other’s company and safety. Liam’s arms are trapped around Harry’s and he hugs him tight, waiting for Harry to drift away into a deep sleep. But Harry couldn’t sleep until Liam prepped him with a hundred kisses. A hundred exactly. It made them lose an immense amount of time but it helped them get sleepy and close their eyes to doze off almost immediately.

So Harry closed his eyes and tilted his jaw, purring when he felt the first peck just under his chin. Both of them were counting. By ten, Harry was squirming because Liam’s hair was tickling his face. When he counted past thirty, Liam attacked the side of his neck and Harry was buzzing. Fifty seven and Liam was practically sucking on Harry’s collarbones making him sigh and keen under the gentle touch. He was nineteen kisses away from the last one and Liam swore he heard Harry moan in the back of his throat. He was throwing his head back, opening and closing his lips. Parting them slightly, only making them more plump and definitely kissable. His eyes were still closed and he was rocking between Liam’s legs slowly, trying to concentrate on the little bubble they had created. Harry felt like he was on a pillow made of clouds and Liam felt his insides twist with affection. He smiles and he knows Harry can hear him smile so he opens his green eyes and blinks like he always does. From his position he sees Liam’s face upside down and his smile looks like it’s turned the other way round but Harry doesn’t say anything. He just drifts away in the clouds again.

Liam presses kiss eighty one on Harry’s left eyelid and goes down the tip of his nose. Ten more and then it’s all over. Liam thinks about kiss number a hundred. He wonders where he could place it. Maybe on top of Harry’s head, or on his chin. He sees Harry lick his lips and glisten them with a thin layer of saliva. He really wants to kiss Harry right now. He waits for a few seconds, sensing his body flush with embarrassment but also excitement. Harry lifts his gaze towards him and Liam can just not take it. He wants to take Harry because no one else beside him is allowed. No one is going to get near Harry. Harry looks in Liam’s eyes, but Liam is staring hotly at his lips. He swallows and makes a pushy noise in the back of his throat, motioning Liam to carry on. But Liam is still looking at his mouth and he can see Liam debating inside his head. So Harry mouthes “kiss me” but Liam doesn’t see. He does in fact see Harry chuck his chin up and catch Liam’s lips nine times. The next one was their last kiss and Harry let go of Liam’s lips with a little pop sound. They did kiss once, when Harry bit his lips so hard when he fell over a few years ago. And Liam said this kiss was magic, so Harry’s lip wouldn’t swell.

Their hearts were beating fast and Liam thinks he might actually be in love with his brother. He flutters his eyelids and tells Harry he loves him and Harry says it back. It catches him, it traps him whole and he can’t, he can’t let it go like this. The feeling is good but he also feels empty. They’d been sharing everything, but not their bodie  
“Harry, I love you okay.”  
“Yes, me too. I love you too”

They whisper, and Harry is still waiting for his last kiss. He wants it, maybe Liam wants it to be special or something so he waits patiently and twinkles his eyelids.  
Liam ducks and Harry catches him in mid movement, trapping Liam’s face with his hand. Their kisses had been upside down so far, and this time, Liam slipped his tongue past the line of Harry’s closed mouth. Harry sighed and whimpered, kissing Liam with as much force as he could. He could still taste the sharpness of the strawberry and grapefruit salad they’d eaten earlier and Harry loved this fruity taste.

“I-I want you Harry I…”  
“What” Harry says, his voice muffled by Liam’s lip  
“Can we…Can I touch you?”  
“Anything Liam” Harry needs it now. It’s past everything he could’ve asked for and he trusts Liam enough to let him do this. He shudders when Liam glides his hands over his hip and squeezes lightly. He rubs his hand up and down under Harry’s shirt and lets the back of his hand brush on top of his ribs and even dares to flick a little bit at his nipples. Harry’s moans are delicious and sweet and Liam wants to hear more so he circles his fingers and digs his nails and Harry is asking for more , more more.  
”What do you want Harry?” Liam breathes in his ear, rolling his hips a little bit because his body is on fire and he needs release. Harry doesn’t answer and for the first time it feels weird because Liam always knows what Harry wants and he doesn’t have to ask. But Harry doesn’t know how to say it, he just wants Liam to go lower, further. Kiss him more and feel his mouth everywhere. But his words are stuck in his chest and he whimpers because he’s too shy and frustrated.

“Harry” Liam mumbles, his voice is hot, heated with want and lust. And he also wants it but doesn’t know how to say it. So Harry takes his hand and guides it down, towards his lower regions. A place where Liam’s never been before and Liam gasps, feeling his hand under Harry’s, making its way slowly to his crotch. Harry is all warm and soft there, but he’s also very aroused and Liam can feel the outline of his cock bulging in his cotton pyjamas.  
“Do you want this?”  
“Yes, Liam, I want this.”

Liam puts his hand under Harry’s bottoms and grabs hold of his erection. Feels like the first touch. It’s very hesitant and Liam’s grip isn’t firm, isn’t confident. He doesn’t know if this is okay, but he likes the warmness and the closeness and only wants more. He slides his hand up, then takes it back again and Harry makes this noise that shoots Liam’s body into a burning flush. He continues going up and down, and feels Harry’s stomach clench and unclench, his thighs straining and his lips red under his teeth. Harry looks beautiful when he’s all desperate and excited and Liam is definitely in love with him.  
He speeds up the movement of his hand and loves, yes he loves the way Harry’s breathing speeds up and hitches. Harry’s cock is thick and throbbing between Liam’s fingers and it’s so hot, so gorgeous he might actually cry, Harry is parting his lips again, while Liam squeezes and jerks his wrist. He breathes in time with his twin because he needs it too but doesn’t want to ask because this is what Harry want, so he wants it too. It’s finished all too quickly when Harry moans out loud and rubs his bum on Liam’s crotch. He can feel Liam hard between his legs too and wants to help him but he doesn’t know how to and he’s so, so close.

Liam is whispering in his ear and his words goes straight to Harry’s head, and makes him lose it. He comes in long spurts inside his brother’s hand with a broken moan and a strangled breath. It’s hot and fresh and wet and Liam wants to lick it off his hand but he continues jerking Harry off, never seeing the colour of his eyes, just hearing his deep moans and sighs as he rubs Harry’s body to a shaky orgasm.

* 

Liam is brushing his teeth in the bathroom (because spunk is disgusting) and Harry is tugging his come stained pants down, throwing them in the washing machine. He steps into the shower cabin and waits until the water is hot enough. Liam stares at him, at his naked body, he’s seen Harry naked a million times, he can replaces his freckles with his eyes closed, and never once in his life has it made his cock twitch and his skin tingle in that way.

“Can I come in the shower with you?”  
“Always Li” Harry smiles through the glass door and holds his hand out. Liam wet his pyjamas with his own come and also needs to wash them. Nothing is awkward between them, although Harry blushes a bit when Liam walks behind him and Harry’s bum brushes into his hip.  
They wash and soap up, using Harry’s caramel flavoured shower gel because it makes their skin soft and makes it smell nice.  
”Liam..” Harry whispers, even they’re the only two in the house. “You know, about what we did..I want, to try more..”  
Liam squeaks and holds sharply on the shower head. He’s pretty sure his heart missed several beats. He says okay and flips Harry around to kiss him under the jaw. Harry’s taller than him, but he’s skinnier, and his skin tone is lighter. He’s pretty much made of long limbs and soft skin and Liam finds himself liking this way too much.  
“Can I give you a blowjob?”  
“What?”  
“It’s because…I didn’t give you anything back. And I said…”  
“You want more yes.” Liam sighs and rests his back on the wall while Harry drops to his knees. He stares at Liam’s boy bits and licks his lips. He takes a deep breath and slides his big hands up Liam’s thighs, crossing them when they reach his groin. He stares and wonders what to do. Should he take it whole? Or wait for Liam to harden? Or stroke him into it?

“How…” Harry laughs a bit, and Liam does too and somehow it releases the tension because harry grabs Liam’s cock and licks the head. It’s both their first times and Harry does nothing else but lap up and down and his eyes goes wide because Liam is really big when he’s hard. Harry’s lips are beautiful and liam can’t wait to see them stretch around his cock. Harry then sucks and kisses around and slides his mouth until he’s swallowing half of Liam’s cock. He moves back and forth, sucking hard and looking up to see if this is good for Liam. But he can’t see because his hair is in the way so Liam pushes it aside and nearly comes seeing the way Harry’s chin is drooling with his own saliva and water and precome? He just enjoys Harry’s lips tight around him, sliding up and down making him cough and choke a bit.  
Harry slips and nearly falls but he quickly grabs Liam’s hip and unintentionally digs his finger between his bum cheeks. And Liam feels something there, something new and he wants Harry to do it again, but he doesn’t know how to ask for it. He swiftly fucks into Harry’s mouth a bit, and Harry’s hand tightens and he feels it again and moans.  
He wiggles his bum and pats the wall to turn the shower off. He’s too turned on to stop and needs more. Harry looks at him, his lips coming off and waits on his knees patiently. Liam bends down and kisses harry, tasting his own self and the sight is hot, very hot.

They stumble back inside their bedroom and Harry is pushed into the bed, Liam on top of him and kissing him again and again. He guides his fingers right behind Harrys legs and waits, sensing his brother’s reactions. Harry’s breath stops when Liam touches him there, in his puckered area, but he spreads his legs because he did ask for more, and he thinks after this, they can’t go any further.

“Can I touch you here? Is this okay?”  
“Everything is okay Liam”  
“Will it be okay if like…if we have sex?”

Harry nods but isn’t sure. But he’s very hard again and so is Liam and they both want it. He’s glad Liam asked this time.  
Liam insert a saliva slicked finger inside Harry and he’s so slow and gently, Harry doesn’t even feel the burn or the weird intrusion. He doesn’t say anything, he just lies there and watches Liam between his legs pushing his fingers in and out. His breathing speeds up just like the other time, but he feels a bit nervous because he knows how big Liam’s cock is but Liam kisses his thoughts away, being all too sweet and gentle with him and Harry knows it won’t hurt.  
Liam’s not sure how this works, but Harry promises him to make him as slick and wet as possible, and he does. Taking Liam’s dick in his mouth again making it messy and laughable. They’re both nervous and neither can speak so Liam just searches Harry’s face for any sign of discomfort and Harry nods when their eyes meet.

“Are you ready?” he says, on top of Harry. They decided to change positions, Harry on his stomach and his twin on top of him. So all Liam sees is the side of Harry’s face and all he feels is his curls tickling his own.  
“Spread your legs a bit” Harry chuckles and tries to open his legs wider while he feels the head of Liam’s cock brushing his hole. He waits for a minute and a half, and Harry keens, but he doesn’t want to urge Liam, so he also waits, but he finds his arousal building down.  
“Okay, I’m doing it..” he finally says and pushes in.  
Harry feels it stretch, feels it burn and wet. He mostly feels every inch burying inside him and it hurts, but he makes sure not to show that to Liam. When Liam comes to a halt, they both release their breaths and Harry is biting hard into the pillow. They feel close, they share something new, Liam’s heart is pounding fast and Harry feels tight, tight. Very tight.  
“Can I move?”  
“Yes, you can, feels good” Harry groans, and the first thrust comes, making them both reach stars. They both moan and can’t take the overstimulation. Liam is so caring, whispering sometimes filth and other times praising Harry in his hear, and Harry beams with pride, because they did it, and he’d always wanted this for a long time, but was too shy and scared to ask. He loves Liam very much, even more than he could think and everything he does with him feels so so good.  
They say they love each other, and it feels so intimate, Liam wishes this never ends. Harry’s his first kiss, his first everything.  
They nearly come at the same time, Harry rubbing his shaft in the cuddly duvet, making him spill out with a cry and a whimper. Liam follows, feeling Harry tighten around him. It makes his head spin and his stomach knot and he comes deep inside Harry and they fall into a new form of heatness.

“Shit” he says. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask if that was okay…”  
“It is” Harry’s voice is broken “Everything with you is.”

They share sweet passionate kisses and a second shower until there’s no hot water left. Liam cooks them another meal because it’s very late and their stomachs are empty. Harry feeds Liam again and somehow falls on his lap, making out with him. Once they start it, they can never turn back. Harry licks the milkshake off Liam’s lips, and he tells him he loves him, and thank you for sharing his want and especially his first time with him.  
Because they were twins and twin share everything, and they are glad that they don’t have to speak up to ask for it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's here on tumblr http://zianourrysmut.tumblr.com/post/49432425536/too-shy-to-ask-for-it-liam-and-harry


End file.
